Birthday
by Demmy
Summary: Ienzo's birthday gift was the best he had ever gotten, but the happiness was short lived.[Before they were Nobodies. Zemyx. Ienzo:Zexion, Myde:Demyx.]


**Birthday**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If Forever Night really is a band, then it is entirely coincidental, I just made that band name up right on the spot. xP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain mercilessly pounded the windows of the library, wind hollowing every way. Lightning flashed quickly, with booming thunder following after it. The storm was blocking out the sun, hiding it from the people, but the apprentice scientists of Radiant Garden took no notice. The six were heavily emersed in their work, ignoring the fierce rain and wind trying to catch their attention, but failing.

The top researcher, Xehanort, was away from the others, reading by himself. His white hair stuck out in the neutral shades of the library. Amber eyes fixed on a paper he was scribbling on with a pen. The tall man was wearing a white lab coat, mandatory for Ansem the Wise's apprentices. Braig, the second to be accepted as an apprentice, was searching the shelves for a suitable book, along with two other apprentices, Even and Dilan. Braig was the second shortest of the bunch, but not to be easily underestimated, he had an uncanny precision for anything he did. He had long black hair which he kept in a slicked back, tight ponytail, though he was graying a bit in some places and had piercing, almost golden, eyes. Dilan was a burly man, with black hair he kept in braids, looking like he was in his early thirties or late twenties. Even, though fourth to join, was probably the eldest. He had long blonde hair and dull blue eyes. There were a few wrinkles already forming on his face, but he claimed that's because of today's youth, with their loud music and their lacking of common sense.

The final two apprentices were sitting at a table near the back of the library. The big, muscular man with brown hair was Elaeus. He was never a talker, only saying what was needed and nothing more. Some people thought of him as someone with a low intelligence, but Elaeus was quite knowledgeable. The other man next to him, Ienzo, had lilac hair that was starting to grow long enough to cover his right eyes; right now it was only barely long enough to reach a little under his eye. Ienzo was the youngest out of all the apprentices and the shortest. Though young, he was just as intelligent, how do you think he got to be one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices? Both had blue eyes, but Elaeus's eyes were more of a regular blue while Ienzo's were a dark indigo.

Out of all the apprentices Even, Elaeus, and Ienzo were the closet. They even considered each other friends. Their friendship was one of silent understanding, no need for many words.

"Did you find anything, Even?" asked Ienzo as he saw his blonde colleague returning.

"I did not find anything of any use." Even said sorrowfully as he resumed his seat next to Elaeus. The blonde man picked up his worn pen and wrote down in his progress report of their day's happenings, which was very uneventful. The rain continued to pour down, getting stronger with each passing second. Even glanced down at his watch, half past three. It had been raining for a good thirty minutes and didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

"I see the others have decided to call it a day." Ienzo observed as he saw Braig's ponytail disappear through the large doors. Xehanort was packing up his things and quietly cursing Braig for just leaving his stuff. Dilan was putting back the books he was reading and looked like he was going to head out too.

Elaeus just nodded, seeing them leaving also.

"Well, since the others have left, do you all still want to continue or pick this up another day?" Even asked, hearing the door close again, meaning they were the only three left.

"Seeing that this library doesn't hold much, I say we just pick this up another day." Elaeus answered.

Ienzo glanced at Even and then to Elaeus, he wanted to continue, but Elaeus proved a good point. This library barely had crap.

"Oh, Elaeus, what is today?" Even asked.

Ienzo answered for his muscular friend. "It's the seventh, why do you ask?"

"The seventh? Isn't today your birthday, Ienzo?" asked Even who did know the date, just wanted to casually bring up it was the youngest apprentice's birthday.

The young man eyes narrowed. "Why, yes, it is, but that's not important."

"Not important? How can the day of your birth not be important?" Even said in shock.

"It's just a day to help keep track of people's age, nothing else. I do not see the point of celebrating something so meaningless." Ienzo said coldly.

"How old are you now?" Elaeus asked.

"I'm now twenty-five." Ienzo answered, ignoring the surprised stares from his friends.

"You're twenty-five? My, my, youth slowly slipping away from you, isn't it?" Teased the blonde.

"Why don't you just take the night off, walk around town and find something new that interests you. Once your youth is lost, it will never come back." Elaeus seriously said.

"And if you don't go willingly, we will force you to." Even added.

Ienzo stared at his two friends, who had practically just suggested that he was to act his age. Which meant, act like one of those "young people" that Even loathed so much, not like a mature adult. He furrowed his brow, not sure if this was a trick or if they were serious.

"So, what are you going to do, Ienzo?" Even asked, curious to see what his young friend had planned.

"I told you, celebrating a birthday is pointless." Ienzo stubbornly said.

"Then look at it as a way of celebrating your youth, they say your twenties are the best years of your life." Elaeus said with a small smile.

Ienzo sighed, if Elaeus was insisting, they must really want him to enjoy himself.

"Fine, but only tonight." The young man said in defeat.

Elaeus and Even smiled, feeling victorious. The two older men picked up their various folders and pens as Ienzo sulked out of the library.

------------------------------------

He only walked through the bustling streets for ten minutes and already he was soaked like everyone else the young apprentice passed. Ienzo noticed that most of the people were of his age or near it. Even though Ienzo barely ventured out of the safety of his study, he knew that most young people didn't come out into the streets so early; it was only around three or so. Young people, Ienzo scoffed at himself mentally for using that term to describe people his own age. It just proved that he needed to converse with some his age.

Being naturally curious like the scientist he is, Ienzo couldn't help but wonder what was going on today. But he was also naturally quiet so he decided not ask. He just kept walking around the town, searching for something that looked intriguing, like Elaeus suggested. So far, all he saw were clothing shops that each appealed to certain tastes, a few food places, a coffee shop, and many poster advertising various things.

He decided to pick the coffee shop; it seemed like a nice place. Besides, nothing else really caught his fancy and he wanted to escape the rain. Ienzo entered, immediately taking off his wet raincoat and slung it on his arm. Inside it was pretty empty, just a few people typing away on their laptop in a secluded corner and am older man sipping some coffee and reading the paper. Apparently the employees gave up with putting the 'WARNING: WET FLOOR' signs, since everyone was wet from the insane storm.

"Hello, what would you like, sir?" asked the man from behind the counter. He had short blonde hair and looked like he was in his late twenties. He had many piercings on his ears, amazing Ienzo. He could never imagine how people pierce their body parts, ears, tongue, _anything_. Skimming the choices, Ienzo made his choice, costing him two hundred munny. The cashier, Dulor, gave the young man his coffee and bid him o have a good day, like all employees did.

Ienzo sat down at a table near the window, not caring if the view was just people and water. He flipped open a magazine he had quickly snatched, not realizing that he had grabbed a magazine suited for females. The lilac haired man furrowed his brow, debating on whether or not to read this.

"I know!" squealed a voice from behind Ienzo. He slightly turned his head to see who was sitting right behind his table, finding it was three girls. The one who said "I know!" had brown hair with artificial highlights and wide blue eyes. The other two girls had sandy brown hair and one had brown eyes while the other had blue. All three were the same height and age.

The girls sat down and chatted amongst themselves animatedly, using hand gestures frequently. Ienzo, being so close, couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Ooh, maybe we'll run into him! I'd just _die_ if that happened!"

"I'm so glad they chose to do their autograph signing here! Sure, it's not a concert, which would totally kickass, but still! Forever Night is coming here!" The girls squealed happily, much to Ienzo's aggravation.

"Isn't the drummer so awesome! I feel as though he doesn't get enough love."

"I'm totally in love with the bass player; his hair cut is just too cool!"

One of the girls giggled, "I know he's the most popular, but I'd have to go with the lead singer! He sings so well and plays the guitar."

"Hey, when's the signing again?"

"Tomorrow, I think they'll be arriving here this evening." Another unison squeal.

"We should really get home, we still have homework. What was our homework on again?"

"I don't know... Eh, we can always ask someone from our class anyways. But you're right, we should get going."

Their chairs squeaked as they were roughly pushed on the tile floor. The girls walked out of the coffee shop, still chatting non-stop.

Ienzo soaked in what they had just said. Forever Night was the cause of all the youths coming out. Reading the front of the magazine, it said there was something on Forever Night inside. He lazily flipped to the page, finding the words 'FOREVER NIGHT' in big blue print and in cursive. Beneath that was a picture of the band. There were four of them in total, each doing a fancy pose in the picture. Ienzo examined the picture. The one that caught his eye was the only blonde in the picture. His hair was not as blonde as Even's; it was slightly darker, but still blonde-ish.

Scanning the page, he found information on each of them. The blonde one was named Myde and was the lead singer and guitarist. Myde was twenty-one, a few years younger then Ienzo. He enjoyed working on his music and swimming. Ienzo snorted, why do people care about the personal things of musicians? Placing the magazine back on a rack, not checking if put it in the right place; he slipped back into his raincoat and back into the storm.

------------------------------------

Ienzo, once he left the bustling streets, headed to visit his parents. He knew his parents were big on the whole birthday thing and didn't find anything good to do. If he went back to Ansem the Wise, Elaeus and Even would be there to shoo him out so he could "celebrate his youth". The young apprentice walked through the more then familiar neighborhood, passing by houses that once held familiar faces. Some people had moved away and new families occupied the houses. Ienzo didn't grow up in any fancy house, just middle class. Nothing special.

Knocking gently on the door, Ienzo waited for one of his parents to open the door. His mother was the one to happily open the door. She was a short woman, and though old, didn't have many wrinkles. Once seeing her son, she embraced her only son tightly, not caring that he was damp from the rain.

"Oh, honey! It's so great to see you again! Come in, come in!" Ienzo's mother dragged him inside, discarding his rain coat quickly. "Look at you, soaked to the bone... You'll catch a cold, dear!" Typical mother, always fussing with every little thing. "Come on; go take a bath right now, young man. Go."

Ienzo obeyed his mother and made his way to the bathroom. As he walked down the hallway, he took off his shirt before even opening the door. It was his home, he was comfortable here. The wet shirt was slung over his shoulder, leaving a trail of water from its dripping. Ienzo opened the bathroom door and entered it, closing the door like he always did; it was very hard to break this habit. But now Ienzo wished he didn't just do that, for someone was already taking a shower.

Ienzo's first thought was, _'... I just walked into the bathroom when my dad is taking a shower...'_ But that theory was proved wrong, the one in the shower was humming a catchy tune. His dad didn't hum, at least not around his son and even if he did hum, it wouldn't sound this good. Curiosity possessed Ienzo's hand and jerked the shower curtain to reveal who was taking a shower.

Then, the most awkward pause befell the two.

Ienzo stared at the man in the shower, who stared at Ienzo.

"Uh... Hi?" The man sheepishly said. Ienzo continued to stare at the man in the shower, feeling a sense of nostalgia. He tried to place him, though it was hard since the awkwardness of this situation was so thick in the air. Then it hit him, the naked man in his shower was Myde from Forever Night. It took Ienzo awhile to realize that, for his hair was down and wet, and, well, he was naked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ienzo. It wasn't everyday that a teenage heartthrob was taking a shower in his home. He turned away from Myde, giving him a little more privacy.

"Um... How about I tell you about that once I get, uh, decent..." Myde said shyly.

"Do you have any clothes?"

Myde turned off the water and said, "Um, well, I can wait for my clothes to dry..."

Ienzo shook his head; he did not want some stranger walking around with just a towel on while his clothes were drying. "I'll get you some of my clothes." He said simply.

"R-really! Thanks!" Myde said gratefully. Ienzo just waved it off as he headed to his room.

His room was just a few steps away from the bathroom. Ienzo walked into his room, it was just as he left it. His was bed against the wall with the door, dresser right next to it. A small bookcase right in front of his bed, computer desk next to the bookcase and TV to the right of his bed. Nothing had been moved since his last visit, this pleased Ienzo. He crawled over his bed and reached for the drawers that held his house clothes. Randomly choosing a loose and worn blur shirt and jeans, he went back to the bathroom and only opened the door enough to slip his arm holding the clothes through.

Once he felt that the clothes were taken, Ienzo closed the door and waited for Myde to finish, still wondering why he was here.

"Honey! Can you come down here for a second?" Shouted his mother from the kitchen. Ienzo moved from his place outside of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

"Yes?" asked Ienzo as he entered the kitchen.

"Your father and I were just invited to a get-together by one of his old school buddies. Do you mind if we go? I'm not sure what time we'll be home." His mother said unsurely, she didn't want to hurt her son's feelings by leaving him on his birthday.

"I don't mind if you go. Not at all." Ienzo answered. He didn't care about his birthday that much, so it didn't matter anyways.

"Really? Thanks, sweetie. Oh yeah, I have a guest over and he's taking a shower right now, please be nice to him. He's quite nice; he said he'd only spend one night here. Well, I'm off! Your father's already waiting. Bye, honey!" With that, Ienzo was kissed on the cheek from his mother and she zipped out.

Ienzo sighed, his mother hadn't changed one bit. Still forgetting things and then remembering them later. For example, not telling Ienzo that someone was already in the shower when he got home.

"Oh, she left?"

Ienzo turned around to see Myde, fully clothed.

"Yes, to some party or something like that." Ienzo shrugged it off, he didn't really care. He looked at Myde and asked, "So, why are you here?"

"Oh! You see, I'm apart of this band and tomorrow our manager set up this signing thing and we just arrived in town. I guess I wandered off and that nice lady let me take a shower and said I could spend the night here. I'm sure my manager will understand."

Inwardly, Ienzo laughed. He imagined his manager freaking out, hunting down any fan girls that might have kidnapped Forever Night's lead singer. "Sure your manager will understand..." He said sarcastically as he headed to the living room. Myde didn't catch onto Ienzo's sarcasm and followed the lilac haired man.

"So, uh..." Myde coyly started, "You don't mind being here? I mean... I don't wanna impose or anything..."

"Honestly," Ienzo said, making eye contact with Myde to show how serious he was, "I don't care if you're here or on the edge of a cliff." The young apprentice turned away and turned his attention to the TV.

"Really? So, um, can I sit down?" The blonde asked quietly.

Ienzo rolled his eyes and looked at Myde again. "Listen, because I'm only going to say this once, you do not have to ask for permission for anything. Why? Because I don't want to be bothered with pointless questions."

Myde nodded, understanding Ienzo's command. He sat down on the opposite end to Ienzo on the couch, who was already starting to slouch.

Being formal, Ienzo asked, though he already knew the answer, "What's your name?"

"It's Myde. You?"

"Ienzo."

"Ienzo..." Myde said, trying out the name to see how it sounded, "That's a really nice name."

"... Thanks..." Ienzo said, a tad embarrassed. No one had ever complimented his name. Any compliment he had gotten were about his intelligence and nothing more.

Myde smiled and stretched out his body before laying his whole body on the couch, having his head fall onto Ienzo's lap. They stared at each other, Myde with a content look while Ienzo's eyes were wide with surprise.

"What are you doing?" asked Ienzo, ignoring the sudden quicken pulse beat.

"Making myself comfortable, that's all." Myde happily said, loving his position.

Ienzo tried his best to ignore Myde lying right in his lap by watching what was on, some semi-interesting show about martial arts. He was succeeding too, until Myde interrupted it and asked, "Hey, what to you think about love?"

This question caught Ienzo off guard; he had never been asked that before. But that didn't mean he had no answer.

"The so called 'love' you're probably thinking about is completely non-existent. Love is just another word for 'lust', an emotion humans feel that cause them to reproduce. There is no such thing of the love you were thinking about." Ienzo answered.

Myde's expression sadden, he didn't like that answer. Not at all.

"Have you ever been in love?" Myde asked, looking up at Ienzo.

"Again, I get the feeling you mean the fairy tale love thing. Well, whatever meaning, no." answered Ienzo, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Myde got up from his comfy place on Ienzo's lap and stared at the slightly older male with a confused look on his boyish face.

Ienzo turned his head to Myde. "What?"

Without hesitating, Myde yanked Ienzo on top of him, pulling him into a kiss. Ienzo's eyes widen, staring at Myde's up close face. He tried to escape, but Myde desperately held Ienzo close, wrapping his arms around Ienzo's neck. He could feel Myde's tongue trying to part his lips, but Ienzo wasn't going to give in, so he just started to lick Ienzo's lips slowly and teasingly. Ienzo could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he heard Myde's soft moans.

Ienzo was still shocked, not sure what to do. Give in to the lust or deny it entirely? Myde sure was rooting for the give in option and showed his support by slowly nuzzling Ienzo's neck while letting one of his hands travel down and unbutton Ienzo's pants. He gasped as he felt Myde start to undress him, his pants slowly lowering.

Ienzo couldn't hold it anymore; he harshly pressed his lips onto Myde's greedily. Myde was more then happy to return the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Ienzo's hands wandered down to Myde's pants and made haste to remove them, like Myde had started to do to him. Once Myde's pants were off, Ienzo kicked off his own pair since they were already unbuttoned and off went Ienzo's boxers too.

Myde, not wanting to keep the shirt on, broke the kiss and to take it off. Ienzo smiled sinfully as he dived in and sucked on Myde's collarbone, earning him a gasp from Myde. Ienzo placed a hand on Myde's back and slowly traced his spine, up and down, again and again, making Myde shiver from his touch. Not wanting to be out done, Myde nipped at Ienzo's earlobe and tickled it with his warm breath. He groaned as Myde stroked his hair and started to kiss his neck.

Not stopping there, Myde made his way down to one of Ienzo's nipples and began to make patterns around it with his warm, wet tongue while rubbing the other nipple slowly with his thumb.

Ienzo groaned, feeling the heat rise in his body with each passing moment. He loved it and could tell Myde did too. Ienzo bit down onto Myde's shoulder, who moaned loudly, and licked and sucked on the soon-to-be bruise. The two were starting to sweat, the heat reaching a fierce intensity. Ienzo gave Myde that sin-filled smile that just made Myde even more excited and reached slowly down to Myde's lower region. But stop mid-way.

"Honey! I can't believe you got into a fight over something so...so... childish!"

Ienzo and Myde exchanged horrified glances. They both heard Ienzo's mother outside of the door, obviously back from the party.

"Oh, shit..." Ienzo cursed aloud, scrambling to get their clothes back on them. If his parents found him naked and on top of their guest... Well, they'd probably disown his ass immediately. He tossed Myde his clothes and both quickly slipped into their once ignored clothes. But one thing was going to be very hard to get rid of, their erections.

Ienzo had a feeling that both weren't going to go away quickly enough and the panic they were feeling right now actually was turning them on even more. Damn carnal desires. While his mother was nagging his father right outside the door about picking a senseless fight, Ienzo thought of a plan that had a slight chance of working.

"C-come on..." said Ienzo quickly. He grabbed Myde's hand and resisted the powerful urge to just pin the boy roughly to the wall and passionately kiss him. Leading him into his room he pushed Myde onto his bed.

"W-what are you-?" Myde began, thinking many things that could happen on a bed, but was cut off by Ienzo shushing him. The door opened and Ienzo's parents walked in, mother still bickering.

"Lay on your side. Now. Fake sleep. Make sure, well, you know, _it's_ not showing." Ienzo commanded as he slipped into the bed, covering them both underneath his blanket.

Myde stiffly nodded and did as he was told. He understood what Ienzo meant but not letting _it_ show. The two closed their eyes, feigning sleep and at the right moment too.

"Well," said Ienzo's mother as she opened the door, seeing the two in bed, "at least these two didn't fight. There even sharing a bad. Your son is mature, why can't you be?" The door closed, but the nagging didn't stop.

Ienzo sighed, that was too close for comfort.

Myde turned over to face Ienzo. "Hey, wanna pick up where we left off?" He smiled seductively, trying to persuade Ienzo.

Ienzo scooted closer to Myde, embracing him. "Parents home, so no."

The blonde in his arms pouted cutely. "Damn, then... when can we?"

Ienzo smiled and nuzzled Myde's soft, blonde head. "Eager, aren't you? I don't know when, but we will. Count on it. But now, let's just sleep."

Myde yawned, "'Kay." He wrapped his arms around Ienzo's waist right before sleep descended upon the two men.

------------------------------------

"Myde... Myde!" Ienzo said as he shook the sleeping blonde. He looked even more adorable in his sleep, but he needed to wake him up. It was pretty early in the morning, but Ienzo had to go to Ansem the Wise's. He was an apprentice after all. Ienzo was already dressed in his white lab coat uniform and ready to leave, but wanted to saw bye to Myde first.

"Mm... Huh?" Said Myde. His eyes were half open, meaning half of him was still stuck in that very pleasing dream he was having.

"I have to go and you probably should be heading back to your manager."

"Where are you goin'?" asked Myde, slowly waking up.

"I have to go to Ansem the Wise's, I'm one of his apprentices. See you later, Myde." Ienzo said as he got up.

"W-wait!" Myde said, jumping up and embracing Ienzo. "D-do you... love me?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

Ienzo thought about this and gave him an honest answer. "No, I still stand by my view on love."

Myde's grip on Ienzo loosened. He felt as though his whole world just exploded right before being brutally stomped on. The guitarist could feel a lump in his throat forming, water wanting to escape his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly, he didn't want to cry and show Ienzo how much it had hurt him.

Ienzo, seeing tears slowly fall onto his cheeks, wiped them away with his hand and drew him into a close embrace. He rested his head on Myde's, inhaling his scent. He smelled wonderful, he bared the scent of, what was it called... Oh, yes, cucumber melon. It quickly became Ienzo's favorite scent.

"But I do know that you make me feel...happy. Insanely happy." Ienzo whispered into Myde's ear as he stroked his back.

Myde stared into Ienzo's indigo eyes, and cried. He cried happily, he could tell Ienzo truly meant it.

"Hey, you want to meet up later for lunch? How about twelve?" Ienzo suggested.

Myde wiped his eyes and nodded. "Y-yeah! I'll be waiting! Hey, then I can play you some things I've been working on! Where at?"

"Hm..." Ienzo considered his options. The coffee shop and the like wouldn't be the best places if Myde was going to play something. "There is a park near here, it's toward the north. It's a big park, so you can't miss it."

"'Kay! Park, near here, north. Got it!"

"Don't forget the twelve part of that." Ienzo said, chuckling. "Well, see you later."

Myde smiled. "Yeah! See you later!"

------------------------------------

He smelled nothing but cucumber melon, Myde's scent. He ignored the pools of blood, their scent didn't matter. All that mattered was Myde's.

Xehanort had finally lost it, screaming nonsense about 'darkness' and how they had to part with their hearts for the next experiment. He had gotten the others, they all disappeared. Taking their place was what Ansem had once referred to as Heartless. Ienzo mentally cursed himself; he was the one who had convinced Ansem to continue with their studies on this, against Ansem's instincts.

Ienzo still had some life left in him; he spent those moments thinking about how Myde would be so sad. He wouldn't be able to meet him at the park. He wouldn't be able to hold him again. He wouldn't be able to feel his heart flutter whenever Myde touched him. All of Ienzo's senses, save for his sense of smell, just shut down on him, not wanting to put up with anymore torture that Xehanort was doing.

Silently, Ienzo promised himself he would see Myde again. His last words weren't "Good-bye", were they? No, they were "See you later". So he promised to see Myde later, not knowing how long later might be.

Ienzo laughed at himself, how sappy. But then again, Myde brought his sappy side. Myde had been, in a way, the best birthday present he had ever gotten. He beat anything he had gotten before.

He winced; he was starting to feel funny. As if he was... fading. Fading into darkness. The last thing he remembered before being swept into the chaos of darkness was a single scent.

Myde's scent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just so you know, this is my first attempt at anything smutty-ish and anything tragic. D: Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm thinking of a sequel, but please don't pressure me into it! I already have things to do... Like _Vestet_ and _Denial and Perseverance_. And that homework. D:

Please review, I want to know how I did. Just not anything too harsh please.

Thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
